Never Letting Go
by percyrose89
Summary: Nico is just chillin' by the supermarket- until the unexpected happens!


Never letting go

I leaned against the brick wall of the supermarket with my backpack as a cushion and listened to the music on the old iPod Nano I'd found. The thing was ancient, but I managed to get it working using a library computer, no hanks to that sphinx who'd tried to "help" me by attempting to tear my arm off. Hazel and Annabeth were inside buying some food while frank and Percy tried helping Leo fix the ship. Piper and Jason were with coach Hedge, probably back at camp by now. _Good riddance_. That was one less person who could tell the others about my secret .

I was in the middle of one of my favorites. I wasn't sure what the song was called, but it always gave me a weird feeling in my gut. Suddenly, I felt someone tug gently but firmly on my black hoodie. I looked up. It was a little girl, with messy brown hair and a bright pink dress. She had a yellow sash in the middle and it looked as though she had lost a fight with a _venit _thanks to the patches of varying colors of pink sewn onto the skirt. Her skin seemed to glow with health and enthusiasm and a floppy green bow in her hair seemed to match her strap-on shoes. She smiled up at me with a half-toothless grin and a nose like mine, but softer- more feminine. Her eyes-_her eyes_. They looked right into me, dark as obsidian. Her slightly uneven bangs covered the tops, but they seemed to be studying me with confusion. She had a slightly puzzled look on her face, like when you see your friend somewhere they aren't supposed to be. You're glad to see them, sure, but concerned why they're there.

"Nico, mommy said stay in the car. Ice cream isn't until _after_ we finish with all the groceries. But don't worry! We wouldn't start without you." Her voice was sweet and innocent. Her tone sounded as if she'd seen me a thousand times before. I was about to inquire her about how she knew my name, and by hand was already inching towards my blade until I heard a woman call out- "Bianca? Bianca honey, it's time to go home. Where are you?"

I froze. My eyes studied the little girl to capture every essence of her being. How old was she, seven? No, this was too good to be true. She turned and yelled "I'm over here!". My doubts were confirmed. A woman came over pushing a shopping cart with bags of new food and some other items like bleach and toilet paper. She glanced at me, then Bianca. "Oh honey, there you are sweetie! Let's get home before all the frozen groceries melt please. Say goodbye to your friend." Her tone was calm and pleasant, as if she was used to her daughter running around and talking to strangers with giant swords peeking out from under their hoodies. She looked up at her mother excitedly, as if she'd just been told she could have the biggest lollypop in the world.

"HA!" she cried out, "so you _do_ see him! Now you have to let me take him to third grade with me! You said"-she did a mocking nasal voice-"Only real boys can go to school. Nico's imaginary so the teacher can't help him. Well here he is! And you just said you could see him so that means he's real and that means that I can take him to school! Ha Ha! No take-backs!"

"I di-" The woman faltered as Bianca swiveled 180 degrees, then tackled me with a bear hug. My heart raced into my throat. My whole body went slack, my palms beaded with sweat as the backpack fell onto the ground. She squeezed me tightly, like a teddy bear you just did not want to let go of because if you did, the monster in the closet would eat you. I wrapped my arms around her in return, holding her tightly as I dared. It was as if she was made of glass, fragile yet firm arms pressed into me tightly.

"Bianca!" her mother said sternly. "it is very rude to hug random strangers, we talked about this! _Nico_ is still in the car. Stop being ridiculous and get off of him. I'm so sorry sir, I-"

"No, no-it's, it's ….fine" I croaked out. Her face was pressed against my stomach. She turned it slightly and I could hear her whisper

"Thanks for saving me Nico. The metal man in my dreams is so scary. I'm glad you're always there to protect me. Please come to school with me, I don't want to be alone."

I lost it. My eyes teared up and my vision blurred. The shadows seemed to retreat from us. I would not let the darkness touch her. I hugged her more tightly and gently rested my nose in her hair. It smelled like something I couldn't place. Something familiar. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the fabric of her dress so tightly my fingers turned a ghastly shade of white. I pictured us, became aware of her presence in my arms much more greatly. My mind covered every detail. Every freckle on her nose, the shine of the ribbon in her hair. Green. Like her old hat. The moment lasted forever in my head. I was determined that I would remember it forever. Finally, I got a hold on myself. I leaned down just a tad to reach her ear.

"I'll always be with you. No matter what. The metal man can't hurt you anymore because you saved yourself" I whispered the words, and then kissed her cheek. She released her grip, so I opened mine as well. She stared at me with those big, dark eyes. Then she said in a hushed tone

"I will try that next time Nico. You're right" then she turned to her mother.

"We can go now."


End file.
